Ink Upon My Skin
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: On a hot day in Soul Society Byakuya sulks in his office about how his nobel status prevents him from doing things he wants to. In enters Renji to add some normalicy to his life. Its SMUT, just the way you like it. It's what I do best


Byakuya stared longingly out the window; he could see his squad sparring in the sun from his desk in the office. It was the first hot day that had arrived in Soul Society in a long time and he was stuck finishing paperwork, he fidgeted discreetly, it was far too warm for his comfort.

His brush was poised elegantly in his long fingers, Byakuya tried to desperately force it to move but the heat was getting to his head and the kanji on the paper was totally uninteresting to him. He stared at it for a long time but the information was just not computing in his head. He sighed; he would be here hours if he didn't get a move on soon.

Byakuya was fooling himself into thinking he was going to get anything done as his eyes were wandering. He was watching his lieutenant Abarai Renji, who stood in the centre of his squad the shinigami circled around him. His riatsu was dancing carefully around his being as he fought them off easily. The men of the 6th Division were attacking him from all directions but the crimson haired man deflected every blow easily; Zabimaru wielded in his right hand he spun and jumped and dodged fluently. The sound of their clashing Zanpakutō could be heard through Byakuya's open window.

He had always held a respect for his vice captain, even before his family had adopted Rukia. He had found the man interesting, his vivid hair, strange tattoos and loud personality, he wasn't easily overlooked. He had always liked to watch him train; he seemed to lose himself in the swordsmanship and Byakuya liked people with that level of concentration. After he graduated from the Academy Byakuya was sure he wanted him for his own, he could see Renji looked up to him and wanted to better himself and he could help him there. Now they had become very close friends after all these years and the man would be lying if he said he didn't think he had a strange type of beauty to him. A smile tugged at his lips at that thought. He was quite sure his Vice Captain knew of his fascination.

He looked once again at the brush balanced between his fingers and was annoyed to see he had let ink drip on what little of the report he had written. He laid the brush on the flat surface of his table and stared at his own hand feeling as if it had betrayed him. He was just feeling far too relaxed in this heat and was getting sloppy with this work.

His eyes fluttered back to Renji as he heard him call it a day. He watched as they all dropped to the floor in relief making the man in the centre laugh out loud as he was quite unfazed by all the training. The men grabbed water bottles emptying the contents on their heads to cool themselves off. Byakuya remembered such days when he would have done similar things; he wouldn't be caught doing that now. After all there was a lot expected from him and he was trained to act a certain way. He was very proud of his heritage as everybody was aware but sometimes he wished he could just be like everyone else.

At the current time Byakuya was feeling a little funny from all the heat and felt like he needed to vent everything he was feeling, everything that he didn't even dare speak out loud. But of course, he did not; he just sat and stared at his paperwork with a neutral expression on his handsome face.

He closed his eyes for a few moments breathing deeply and trying to get into the right frame of mind to finish his work. He only had one more file to do and he could finish it in about an hour, but he just kept thinking of sitting outside under his favourite sakura and relaxing. Or better yet finding someone to spar with in such nice weather, he didn't want to waste it. The only problem with that was finding a challenge, it had been many years since he had actually worked up a sweat and most captains were reluctant to spar, well, apart from Zaraki but he did feel like coming out of it alive so he would pass inviting him for a match.

His squad were now sprawled comfortably around the large courtyard and in a way he envied them. He tutted, shaking his head at his own inner dialogue as there was no point moping about it. He decided to get on with his paperwork; the faster he got it done the sooner he could join Renji outside. Not like he would ever admit that he wanted to spend time with the man.

Byakuya's attention once again was redirected as he saw a flash of crimson in the corner of his eye; Renji had pulled his hair down out of its restraint and flipped his head upside down pouring water on the back of his neck. When he flipped it back as he stood up it fell in long spiky tendrils down his back. The man's eyes widened, he had not realised his hair was so long, it was around half way down his back now and a good way longer than his own. He subconsciously ran his finger through his own hair but they got tangled in his kenseikan, he wondered if his hair would be nice if it was that long and he was able not to wear his head piece.

He licked his dry lips to try and bring some moisture to them as he watched Renji take his arms out his kimono and let it fall and be held up by his obi. His tanned complexion looked amazing with the combination of his bright hair and dark tattoos and he looked very fetching standing in the sun.

Byakuya had always been curious about those tattoos that covered the man's body. He had always liked the idea of tattoos but had never got one himself as it was not permitted, but he liked to look at those who did when nobody was looking. There was just something very appealing about them.

He stared at the brush in his hand; the ink was so dark just like the ink that covered Renji's skin. He placed the brush back into the bottle and screwed up the ruined report on his desk, he needed to start again as it was not acceptable to hand in stained work, he flicked it off the desk in a childish manner and watched it hit the wall. He really could not concentrate at _all_.

He noticed the ink had got onto his hands where he had screwed the paper up, his palms and fingertips decorated in the dark liquid. It was such a large contrast to his fair skin, it looked quite pretty. He lifted his index finger hesitantly to his left palm and slowly swiped the digit through the ink smearing it down his wrist, he tilted his head in thought and then looked out the window again to compare it to Renji's inked skin but the man was not there and he frowned.

"Taicho!" The fusuma slide open quickly and Byakuya almost jumped but caught himself before he acted, instead he tilted his head in an inquiring manner and straightened his back, picking up his brush again pretending to be hard at work.

He was surprised to see the man he had just been thinking about at his door, he could see Renji bow deeply in the corner and Byakuya nodded in approval, the man closed the door behind him before speaking again. He strolled over to the desk smiling and flopped himself into the chair opposite him.

"I came to drag you out into the sun, taicho." The man reached across the table and grabbed the hand that wasn't writing, Byakuya purposely ignored him and pretended to be deeply interested in whatever he was supposed to be doing. Renji tugged at him gently and was surprised to find he was boiling hot, he looked confused at his full dressed attire.

"Taicho, why are you wearing so many clothes?" Renji questioned, curious as his Captain's skin was boiling.

"Why are you wearing so little clothes? And in my presence no less, it is highly improper." He didn't even look up and ignored the hand gripping his own even though it was making him feel a little lightheaded, or was it the heat?

"Ah, no! Taicho, it's too hot for my kimono! And you too, you should at least take off your scar-" Renji shut up at the dirty look that was sent that way at that remark. As if the captain would dress in anything but his formal uniform and all the expected additions which he was required to wear as head of the Kuchiki family. "Well, you are baking, I was just saying!" He said defensively.

"I am not, Abarai, and Kuchiki's do not 'bake', as you say." He continued writing, finally able to get something done, of course it had nothing to do with the fact Renji was currently holding his hand, or so he tried to convince himself. He had just finally found peace by himself, honestly...

"That's not what your flushed face says." Renji received another death glare and cowered slightly in his seat. It was then he realised he still had the warm hand in his own and he turned it over fascinated at the ink there, how unlike Byakuya to have ink on him. Renji traced it lightly with his fingers and Byakuya's brush stilled as he stared at the digit tickling him.

"I spilt my ink." He said, stating the obvious, licking his dry lips again.

"Yes, I can see that, Taicho." Renji smiled at the man and continued tracing the smear of ink up and down his wrist as the man was not pretesting. "It kind of looks like a tattoo," He smirked.

"Yes, I agree." Byakuya's gaze had travelled to Renji and the man realised he must be looking at the tattoo's covered by the fringe on his forehead.

"Do you like tattoo's?" Renji whispered, leaning forward slightly and leaning his elbows on the desk.

"They have a few interesting qualities to them, if on the right person." There he went licking his lips again, he desperately needed a glass of water but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Do you have any tattoos, Byakuya?" The use of his first name with no honorific did not go unnoticed and he snatched his hand back embarrassed.

"No, I could never."

"And you would never?"

He hesitated, "I suppose I have a certain fondness for them," Renji did not comment that he had not answered his question. He leaned backwards slightly puffing his chest out discreetly to display himself. He noticed Byakuya lick his lips again.

"I have loads, you know." He bragged, he couldn't keep the smile off his face as the captains eyes started wondering over the many on his bare chest.

"I can see that." Byakuya cleared his throat and started stacking his papers uncomfortably. He was starting to feel awfully fidgety in his chair.

Renji stood up from the chair and pulled himself onto the desk so he was sat in front of his captain, Byakuya moved his chair back a few inches to make more space. Renji reached over and pulled the calligraphy brush from the ink pot to the left of him. Gently, with his left hand he took the man's hand that had the stains on it. With a delicate precision that Byakuya never knew Renji possessed, he watched hungrily as the man started tracing ink patterns in fluent motions across his hand.

The ink was cool on Byakuya burning skin and the brush tickled. Renji slowly turned his hand and continued his pattern. The dark haired man was staring at his hand amazed; Renji was drawing soft swirling patterns across his pale skin, in thin neat lines that suited him. He moved the brush in rapid flicks as he drew a small, delicate flower just under the man's thumb.

He placed the brush back in the pot then leaned in close to hand he held, blowing cool air across the ink making the man shiver.

"Do you like it?" He whispered. Byakuya looked up from his hand and into those deep red eyes that were far closer than what they should have been by regulation. He wasn't even sure if he was talking about the pattern or the fact the fukutaicho had blew such cool air on his flushed skin. Either way he had enjoyed it immensely so nodded slowly in confirmation.

"Could you do another one?" He had almost stammered over the request but caught his voice just in time, it came out a little quieter than he had intended, his voice a sultry promising tone. Byakuya cheeks flamed instantly and dared himself not to speak again until he had gained control.

For a while then men just stared at each other. Byakuya was a lot shorter than Renji which was kind of appealing to him, but he had to look up to him even more considering the man was sat on his desk and himself in his chair. There was something very exciting about staring up at Renji. It made him feel a bit... submissive. He was used to looking down at people, this was the first time he had willingly looked up, Byakuya liked it and he bit his lip.

He could feel his control ebbing away rapidly.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Renji, who coughed embarrassed and looked away breaking the eye contact.

"Well of course." Renji was pleasantly surprised; he had not expected a request for anymore. He picked up the brush again, wiping off the excess ink and reached for the man's hand again.

"No, not there," The man gripped Renji's wrists with both hands and lead them to hover in front of his throat. "Here," He uncurled his fingers from the tanned skin and looking into Renji's eyes, Byakuya pulled off his scarf and loosened his Kimono slightly, and he exposed his left collarbone. Renji gulped and nodded.

Renji's hand was trembling slightly but soon stopped it as he didn't want to ruin the design. He did something similar to the beautiful swirling patterns that now stained the man's delicate hand. He watched the rise and fall Byakuya's chest moving under the brush and he was sure he could feel the man's pulse.

Byakuya's breathing was speeding up. There was just something terribly sexy about what was going on. Renji's large hand was gently holding him in place and he swiped a cool pattern across his enflamed skin, leaving a tingling in its wake. It was making him feel really hot. He looked down able to see the pattern and he was really pleased with the way the dark trails looked on his skin and he arched his back slightly trying to see more, he was pushing his kimono more firmly against Renji's hand which did not budge. He could feel the heat radiate from that hand even through the thick material and many layers.

He bit his lip trying to keep words in his mouth that he longed to say. He was starting to fidget again but waited patiently for Renji to finish and place the brush back down.

"Do you design your own tattoo's on your body, Renji?" He whispered, he was now staring at the patterns that crept lower over the man's chest and onto his muscled navel.

"Yes, I always have. I do them myself if I can too."

"They look very good," He complimented.

Renji's smile was huge. "Thank you, Byakuya."

They sat in a comfortable silence, the only thing that could be heard when their heavier breathing. Both men were feeling the effects of being so close to each other.

Byakuya shifted leaning back and let his eyes flutter shut drowning in the wonderful sensations that were spreading through him from this one simple act. He lifted his hands from where they were resting on the arm of his chair; he gripped them tightly over the white collar of his kimono and bit his lip not daring to open his eyes as he very slowly slipped the material down a few inches.

He subconsciously licked his lips, well aware of Renji's gaze upon him.

Byakuya was really something to look at in that moment, his hair was trailing over his shoulders and back and his face was flushed. His lips were shiny from him licking them so frequently. He was leant back with his neck exposed and his fists trembling as they were opening his clothes. He was excited at the prospect of exposing himself. After all, it was common knowledge that a noble such as Byakuya was not permitted to expose their skin or engage in any relations with a person that they were not married to. Byakuya was doing something forbidden and he was sharing it with Renji.

Renji did not falter or show that he had noticed, this was his captain after all and would not address he knew what was happening until he was one hundred percent sure and never without given permission.

Byakuya realised the man was being respectful as he felt he had made himself quite obvious, and so he slowly opened his eyes to look at the man curiously; he was deeply concentrating on marking his skin.

The markings were increasingly beautiful. The captain watched the brush and pulled his many layers open under his uniform slowly until he had fully exposed his chest and navel. He did not fail to notice Renji was holding his breath.

Byakuya's gaze on Renji was so direct that it demanded Renji to look at him. The Nobel stared suggestively and Renji gulped thickly and slowly nodded. Renji worked the brush lower starting to fill the newly exposed skin. The dark haired captain whimpered and then clamped his lips firmly together.

Renji was very sure now of what was happening, there was no way he could be imaging this offering. Byakuya would only offer once and that would be his only opportunity as his captain would not take rejection lightly. Not like Renji even dreamed of rejecting him, after all Kuchiki Byakuya was beautifully endearing in that moment.

"Permission, Taicho?" He whispered, barely speaking at all as he was afraid he might scare that man off. He had taken so long for him to open up to Renji over the years and he didn't want to ruin what they had developed together.

Byakuya licked his lips and glanced out the window, he was glad to see that everyone was gone and so looked back to the current situation. Renji was hovering forward and Byakuya lifted his head and let his breath ghost over Renji's mouth as he answered.

"Granted," With that one word Renji slipped off the table, the brush was still firmly gripped in his fingers. One knee was placed on the chair to the left of Byakuya's thigh and then another as Renji balanced himself above the man. The captain was faced with a stomach full of tattoos and his expression was slightly shocked at the suddenly close proximity of the two of them. That was until the man gently lowered himself into Byakuya's lap.

Byakuya did not say anything and so Renji did not move. He suspected the man was enjoying the attention.

Renji's weight was comfortable on him and he was quite sure that he was not as relaxed as he looked, he must be holding his full weight off him. He wasn't sure to feel touched or annoyed at this revelation. All thoughts were soon forgotten as Renji's large hand cupped the back of the man's neck and gently encouraged him to rest his head back which exposed his neck.

Renji drew one smooth line from the back of Byakuya ear down his neck to meet the pattern at his collar bone and then proceeded to make it blend with the existing markings.

Byakuya's heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he wanted nothing more than too lean forward a trail his tongue down the tattoo on Renji's neck that he could see peaking through his hair. His breath hitched at the thought.

He tried to concentrate on something else but his choices were so little, it was either the delicious weight pressing into his lap, the smooth cool brush trailing his skin or Renji's breath that was tickling his neck.

He gulped.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the one part of ink he could see, he just needed to reach forward and move that blood red hair and then he would see it completely.

Patiently, he waited.

Renji's brush stilled and then the man pulled back and stared appreciating the view before him, Byakuya looked- well, there was only one way to put it, he looked debauched with the ink on his skin. Renji felt his mouth go dry and he shifted his weight in the man's lap. He flushed as he felt himself start to get warm at the sight of the Nobel; a strong desire was pooling in the bottom of his stomach and was travelling down to his crotch.

Byakuya slowly reached out and turned the redhead's face to the left so he could look at the tattoos on his neck, he brushed the thick silky strands out the way. Renji's eyes fluttered closed.

Byakuya, letting curiosity get the better of him, traced the temping tattoo with his finger first only touching gently but then pressing firmer. Renji turned to face him, his eyes still closed and the dark haired man used his other hand to mirror the action on the matching tattoo on the other side of Renji's neck. The fukutaicho bit his lip, leaving it caught between his sharp white teeth.

Byakuya paused for a second staring at that lip being tortured. It was so inviting...

The pale hands travelled lower tracing tattoos as they increased the further he got. His hands brushed lightly over them on his neck and shoulders and his collar bones, Renji's skin was burning hot and smooth. Byakuya loved the feel of the hard muscle under his finger tips, he was still staring at those lips with such desire he didn't realise that his hands had got so low until he brushed over something silky and stiff under his finger tips. He glanced down and his breath caught. Using small circle motions he rubbed over the erect nipples watching and feeling them grow harder under his fingers, he watched in fascination.

He looked back up into a flushed face and watched those teeth bite at a swollen red lip without mercy.

Renji opened his eyes.

Both men shifted closer together.

Byakuya was losing his patience.

Renji tilted his head down and blew on the damp ink on Byakuya's chest ripping a moan from the man and it broke the spell between them. The brush dropped from the large hand and hit the floor the ink splattering. Both men simultaneously clashed their lips together, their hands gripping at each other as they frantically smothered one another, pressing as close as they could to their heat.

Byakuya smelt of ink and tasted sweet and Renji couldn't get enough. They arched into each other smearing the damp ink from Byakuya's chest between them but neither cared. Their lips slid together effortlessly, both soft and moist and needy.

They were lust filled but Renji was trembling, desperately wanting to feel more of the man under him but hardly daring to, he wasn't quite sure where he was allowed to touch so he kept his hands cupping Byakuya's face.

Byakuya pulled Renji against him firmly and tore his mouth away from the eager lips to kiss firmly down the strong jaw; he traced the tattoo on Renji's strong neck just as he wanted to. The man's skin tasted salty but he didn't mind. He sucked and bit and licked Renji's neck viciously no longer thinking but just acting on pure instinct.

He kissed down further and flicked his tongue over Renji's right nipple, then sucked on it gently. Renji pushed his chest hard against the mouth.

"You want it harder?" Byakuya asked and sucked harder around it.

"Nnnnn," The moan escaped Renji and the mouth pulled away.

"Answer me." Byakuya commanded his voice was thick with desire.

"Y-yes, T-taicho."

Renji was lost, Byakuya was ravishing him, his movements sure and demanding leaving no room for hesitation. He obviously knew what he wanted and would was taking it, Renji submitted willingly. The man was brutal and it was leaving Renji in awe, this normally gentle and calm man was so dominant and rough and it was making Renji painfully hard as he was being pulled around.

Renji could feel Byakuya shift below him and his hard member pressing against him, Renji was more turned on than he had ever been in his life in that moment, his mind in a complete haze at the thought that he had given his taicho an erection. He couldn't help it as he started to grind down against him, his breathing harsh.

Byakuya paused at the sensation of Renji rocking against him, it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to indulge in such pleasures and he found himself responding pushing upwards creating friction. He gripped Renji's chin and forced the man's mouth down to his, their teeth clashing together as they kissed frantically. It was overwhelming and almost violent and really too much for a first experience together but they were both giving as good as they were getting.

Suddenly Byakuya stood up causing Renji to gasp and grip onto him, his legs on the man's hips and his arms flew around his neck. Byakuya spun and practically threw Renji into his chair, he towered over him breathing shallowly.

"What?" Renji was confused as the man suddenly dropped to his knees and started tearing at Renji's uniform until it fell away leaving him completely exposed.

Renji was gripping the arms of the chair in shock, one minute he was kissing Byakuya the next he found himself on the chair with his clothes stripped.

"You really do have tattoo's everywhere, don't you, Renji?" Byakuya stared lustfully at the sight before him. Renji did not have time to answer him as he suddenly felt a wet heat close around his erection.

"Nnnn!" He ground his teeth together and tensed his whole body in shock, trying not to cry out as the man's mouth worked him. Byakuya was sucking hard then lapping up and down the long length hungrily, his fingers gripping the man's thighs so hard he was sure that his nails had broke though his skin. Renji hissed at the pain mixed with so much pleasure, he tossed his head wantonly and bit his lip to stop from crying out until it split, a tiny trail of blood trailed down to his chin.

He desperately wanted to thrust up and fuck that hot mouth but didn't dare move, his hips were trembling with need. The heat was unbearable in the office and it there no relief for his skin even though his clothes had been torn off. Byakuya worked him hard and quick, swallowing around him and taking most of him into his mouth, Renji could only breathe deeply to try and not come right then and humiliate himself.

He watched the dark eyes fluttered closed lost in sensations of pleasuring someone else. His hair was messy and his kenseikan was slipping from his hair from his quick movements, his cheeks flushed and his mouth so wet on Renji. He could feel that tongue flick over him as saliva dripped down him into his blood red pubes. It was too much for Renji and his fingers twitched as he was losing control.

"P-Permission, T-taicho?" He managed to choke out through his sobbing breaths, his hands hovering above the black hair ready to delve into it.

Those eyes fluttered open, lashes wet where his eyes were watering from abusing his mouth selfishly for the pleasure of letting himself go.

The sight of Byakuya's mouth so full and his eyes staring up at him so innocently broke Renji's resolve and he didn't even wait for permission, he shoved his hands into the man's hair pulling at him as he thrust up into his mouth.

"Ahhh," Byakuya eyes scrunched closed and his cry was muffled as the large organ was forced into his throat. The Nobel let himself submit to this guilty pleasure. Renji was changing angles in his mouth and opened it further as he felt the large, hard cock press down against the back of his tongue; Byakuya welcomed it as not to choke.

Renji's expression was one of pure bliss, he could feel the hot coil invade his stomach warning him of approaching orgasm and he panicked and pushed backwards in the seat, his cock popping from Byakuya's swollen lips and smacking wetly against his stomach.

Both men were breathing harshly and deeply, the air stinging their throats. Renji stared embarrassed at Byakuya who had fallen backwards. His uniform had slipped off his shoulders and his many layers on his bottom half had fallen open and showing him things Renji hadn't even dared to fantasise about.

"Sorry, Taicho, I didn't want to, eh..." Byakuya smiled and Renji stopped breathing at the sight. Slowly the captain stood up, pulling some of his layers off and leaving them in a pile on the office floor. He was left with only a few layers covering his bottom half.

"How many clothes do you wear, Taicho?" Renji was staring surprised.

"Does it matter? You seemed to have worked your charm and I have removed them for you. Though, if you'd rather I could put them back on?" He mockingly bent down and picked up some of his undergarments.

"No! Tiacho, er..." Renji still wasn't thinking straight.

"Good..." The man whispered, he climbed into Renji's lap and his eyes widened as he felt his wet erection rest teasingly against Byakuya's entrance. Renji's mind went into overload; he had never expected this to happen. If he was perfectly honest he was expecting Byakuya to flip him again and fuck him over his desk. Obviously the man had other ideas as he ground down against him suggestively, whimpering the whole time. Renji stared the man seemingly lost at the sensation.

Slowly, gaining more confidence Renji pushed upwards, his cock sliding up and down the man's crack. Slowly Byakuya raised himself off the chair...

"Mmmm," Byakuya moaned as Renji started to breach the first layer of thick muscle at his entrance.

"Oh, fuck," Renji cursed, he was only in a inch or so but could already feel that the man was impossibly tight.

"Ahem."

Neither had noticed the fusuma had been slid open and both men sprang apart pushing off each other, Byakuya hit back into the table and Renji's chair screeched until it hit the wall. Renji scrambled and pulled his kimono over his crotch. Then both men turned to the door horrified, they were covered in ink, sweating, panting, half undressed and flushing. Matsumoto stared with such excitement she practically had hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, it seems you have discovered each other's fetishes! How cute!" She squealed, she was excited at what she was seeing.

"What?" Both men said in unison.

"Welllll," Matsumoto started. "Byakuya-Taicho , Renji has an ink fetish, as you can probably see from his skin. And Renji, Byakuya really has a big fetish for tattoos! What a perfect match of kinks!" The girl was bouncing excited at the two men who were sporting bright red cheeks and still trying to figure out why they weren't fucking.

"Is there a reason you have interrupted me when I'm quite obvious preoccupied?" Byakuya's face was sporting his calm mask again. Renji thought it was kind of scary.

Matsumoto laughed, "Well, I could hear you were doing something inappropriate, how could I miss an opportunity like this?"

She grinned and ducked as Byakuya grabbed the first thing his hand came in contact with and he threw the ink bottle at her. She dodged it and closed the fusuma, they watched her silhouette disappear through the paper, laughing to herself as she went.

The shinigami dared to glance at each other, both couldn't resist a smile. They stepped back closer to each other Renji reaching out to trance the ink on the man's chest.

"Look, taicho, your ink got blurred. We will have to do it all again." Byakuya smiled and picked up the brush from the floor handing it to Renji.

"Let's say, my place, 8 o'clock?" Byakuya pulled Renji close by his wrist then licked a trail down his neck again.

Renji shivered, smiling and whispered back.

"It's a date..."

* * *

><p>Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. Bleach and all characters do not belong to me they are copyright of Tite Kubo and Viz Media and Shonen Jump. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from anything written on this site.<p> 


End file.
